


Winged Protector

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: What do we do for love? Withstand anything if it means that our soulmate will live happily? Even if means we will suffer? Well, probably that is it... but still, we have it in our hands to decide how to bring back our loved ones.Magnus  Bane is about to sacrifice his everything to bring his beloved Alexander Lightwood back.(I think i should add a tag 'I'm not bad, but terrible at summaries' cause the story is so much better than the summary))))))Thank God the title really suits the story!





	1. What we can do for love...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!   
> Thank you so much for your comments on my previous works of Shadowhunters Universe, I'm very glad ya'll liked it.)))))))  
> Inspired by positive feedback, I decided to write a longer fic (4-5 chapters) on the idea that was in my mind for quite some time:D I hope you'll enjoy it!   
> Disclaimer: English is not my native language, there might be grammatical mistakes, sorry in advance for that))))  
> And all of the characters belong to Cassandra Clair.  
> See the end notes for some additional info;)

It was in the middle of the night, that Magnus woke up, sweat running down his face at the terrible nightmare he just saw. It took him several moments to realize what pulled him out of it. It was someone bashing on his door and calling out his name. His breath caught in his throat at all the scenarios of what could’ve happened. There were not so many people who dared to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn in such manner, without facing his rage. Only his closest friends could do that. That is why he felt the dread gripping his heart.

 He rushed to the door not even bothering to put on his silk robe, and opening the door wearing nothing more than PJ bottoms. The sight that greeted him made him stop breathing. Clary and Simon stood there, Clary’s eyes red and puffy because of the tears, that were flowing down her face non-stop. Simon looked lost and dark shadows and, unnatural even for vampires, paleness made him look like he just faced death itself and was deeply shaken by what he witnessed.

-What happened, Biscuit? Who’s hurt? – Warlock asked, not recognizing his own voice

‘Please, please let him be alright.’ – rushed through Magnus’s mind

-Magnus, I…. We didn’t expect such a strong demon attack to happen…. We were caught by surprise, and were outnumbered at least fifteen to one and... – Clary’s stuttering came out distressed and hitched, breaths shallow and voice weak. – We started to retreat and almost got out to the place where I could open a portal, when another swarm of demons cut our way out… h-he said he’ll hold them long enough for me to open the portal, and when I di-id, ordered all of us to go through, saying he’ll be right after, but then… one of the Revenear demons got hold on him… and slashed him deeply and…. – while she continued her explanations, all Magnus could think was ‘let it be Jace… but not him, please… not my Alexander’. But girl’s next words made it clear who got hurt

 - I’m so, so, sorry….  when we saw that he hadn’t followed us and Jace felt his Parabatai Rune weakening, Isabell returned after him, but by the time she came back through the portal…. Alec was…. we tried Iratze’s, even brother Enoch tried… but Al-lec stopped…. – unable to find a more sparing way to say it, Clary took a steadying breath, and whispered through the tears – he was long gone… Magnus, I’m so sorry, but… Al…. – the redhead girl swallowed nervously through the lump in her throat – A-alec is dead – those 3 words made Magnus ashen, his whole world torn in shreds.

-WHY DIDN’T ANYONE CALL ME???????!!!!!!!!  - Magnus bellowed, his mind screaming ‘This is not happening. No, no, no, no… it can’t be true!!!!’. At his voice Clary winced and looked down, more tears ready to fall. But it was Simon who spoke, standing protectively in front of her

-It was our first thought, but Maryse forbade us to summon you to help, she said that as brother Enoch was there, he’ll take care of him…. Jace and Izzy tried to get out of the Institute to come for you, but she’d put us in cells…– he was cut but Magnus’s stern gaze and a demand

-Where is he? Where is Alec? I need to see him, NOW! – Magnus snapped his fingers, dressing himself properly and opening a portal. Clary nodded to him silently, taking his hand and leading him through the portal.

Magnus felt rage at Maryse Lightwood flood all of his being till the last cell. HOW could that woman be so stupid and arrogant to let her prejudice towards Downworlders prevent her calling a warlock to save her own child! How can a mother stand there, watching her flesh and blood die, and not do everything and anything to save him?!

As they passed through the portal, Magnus looked around to see that they were in NY Institute, in the exact Hall where Alec’s so called wedding with Lydia took place. The exact place where Alec chose him, Magnus, kissing him passionately in front of the Clave representatives and his parents. There were many people in the room, some were standing, some were sitting, but it was the group in the centre of the room, that caught Magnus’s attention. The whole Lightwood family gathered together there. Robert stood there, holding crying Max tightly to his chest, as his own tears fell down his face. Other members were on their knees around something that Magnus couldn’t see. Maryse was almost lying on it, her body shuddering. Izzy and Jace sat there as well, Jace had sobbing and shaking Izzy in his arms, his own face pale and eyes glassy and lifeless. Clary and Simon rushed to them as soon as they entered, but Magnus took slow, cautious steps towards everyone. As he was approaching, Jace lifted his eyes. When he saw Magnus, blond boy’s eyes filled with tears

-Magnus… – Jace whispered brokenly. Hearing his name, Maryse’s head shot up

-Downworlder is not welcomed here anym... – her voice died out as she saw Magnus’s expression change as he finally saw the pale, cold body on the floor. He gasped and took a step back, eyes wide with disbelief. But then, he took a couple of unsure steps closer and shock morphed into realization and terror. His knees buckled and he fell beside the still body of his dearest beloved. Centuries of despair and pain, of sorrow and agony filled golden cat-eyes, revealing a man, burning alive from within, seeing the only reason to live crumble in front of him. Silently, Magnus reached out and carefully lifted Alec’s upper body, cradling him on his lap, hugging Nephilim close and burrowing his face in young men’s hair.

-My Alexander – Magnus whispered, tears welling his eyes - You promised never to leave me… to be here for me… Why did you go, love? – the last word was more of a sob, than a word – You once said, that we always seem to find our way back to each other. Yet, you leave and do not let me to follow… – Now Magnus’s body was trembling as he tried his hardest to contain the scream, the cry for his beloved, inside. ‘No, I will not let you go… I’ll bring you back home, to your loved ones’ he promised silently. The hunted look in his eyes morphed into determination.

Carefully, he moved from underneath Alec, softly laying him back down. He bent down and kissed Alec lovingly on the lips, leaning his forehead to Alec’s unusually cold one. At last, after several long moments, he whispered ‘I love you, my dear Alexander’ and rose to his feet.

No one moved, as Magnus stepped a little away from the Lightwoods and stopped, raising his hands in front of him. Everyone gasped as strong magic flowed from Warlock’s hands and his golden-green eyes shone even brighter. Only when he started chanting the summoning spell did Nephilim understand what was he doing.

Ego conjuro te O Princeps'Edomi 'quod sit tua maxima potestas in omnem. Veni, Prince of inferos, ostendam tibi fortitudinem, et fortitudinem. Postulantibus respondeam sanguine tuo facere ante tempus periit.

(I summon thee, O Ruler of Edom, as your power is the greatest among all. Come, Prince of Hell, show your mightiness and strength. Answer the request of your own blood, bring what was stolen before its time.)

There were screams and gasps coming from all around, as Shadowhunters saw a dark twirl of smoke and magic in front of the High Warlock, marking the visit of one of the greater demons. But it was too late to stop it, as a lean, white suited figure of Asmodeus stepped out of the smoke. The light of Angelic Seraph Blades illuminated the room, as all the Shadowhunters armed themselves. With the effortless flick of Magnus’s wrist, all the blades vanished. He never used his magic to its full extent, afraid that the Clave would turn him into a weapon if they’ll know, but now it was the last thing he thought about. Anyway there will be no harm greater than the one he was about to inflict on himself, so he did not care even in the slightest.

-Well, well… I thought you said that you did not want to have anything to do with me, my dear Son. – Said a soft, but ice cold voice, golden cat-eyes, so like Magnus’s own, sparkling in amusement.

-I have a request to ask of you, Father – Magnus said in the calm, strong voice.

-Oh, have you? And what is it that the most powerful warlock of all times wants? What is it that Magnus Bane, the Heir of the Prince of Hell, cannot do himself? – now Asmodeus sounded mocking, but interested

-There is a soul that I want – Magnus said – Young Nephilim… killed before his time… his name is… was… - Magnus winced. Saying the name made him feel almost physical pain, tearing through his heart – Alexander Gideon Lightwood

-So, you want me to bring back the Nephilim boy. – It sounded more like a statement than a question - I presume they are paying you enough, if you dared to summon me – Asmodeus shot a glance in the direction of pale Nephilim family – Alright then, I’ll do that, but for the price of my own. You know the price. – Magnus silently nodded. Smiling widely, the Ruler of Edom inquired – So, is it a patriarch or matriarch of Lightwoods?

At that Magnus shot a glance towards confused Lightwood parents. Then, he looked back at Asmodeus and shook his head. Slowly Magnus made several steps forward and slowly lowered on his knees in front of the Prince of Hell. Surprise shot through ancient cat-eyes

-You don’t know what the price is, then, if you’re offering yourself… - he was cut by the strong voice

-A death for a death, a life for a life, a soul for a soul. Now, do it – Magnus said, looking sternly into his father’s eyes.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief with wide eyes. Maryse let out a shocked gasp, while Robert’s eyes shone with shame and gratitude. Izzy and Jace stared at Magnus dumbfounded. Clary had her hand covering her mouth and Simon looked like he was about to pass out. Everyone winced at loud, booming laugh of Asmodeus

 -How low have thou fallen, Son of mine! Love? Centuries old, lost thousands of dear ones, yet so naïve and unable to hold yourself. – Magnus just clenched his jaw tightly, holding himself from making a snarky comment. As ancient demon calmed down from hysterical laughter, he again looked at the man, kneeling in front of him. – You really love him, do you? If you’re ready to trade your life for his. – he asked more seriously now. Not receiving a response, he sighed again – So be it. I wanted your soul to myself for a long time now and who am I to decline such a wonderful offer. – Magnus let out a humourless huff, but remained silent. – I’ll open the gates and even let you yourself pull him out of there, but then you’ll be serving me….

Receiving a curt nod in response, Asmodeus huffed in frustration at the silent obedience coming from his Son. He expected more resistance from the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

-What is the use of bringing him back, if you’ll never see him again? – barked Asmodeus in an irritated voice. Magnus winced at the words a little, his eyes tickling with tears, but his voice never wavered as he said with the slight smile

 – At least he’ll be alive, living his life as he’s supposed to. That is enough of reward to me. – it really was ok with him, knowing that his darling Alexander would live his life with his family and friends. One day his beloved Nephilim would find someone who will love him as much as Magnus did, although Warlock doubted that it was possible for someone to love Alexander Gideon Lightwood more than Magnus did. He will be happy to know that somewhere, Alec was smiling happily to someone, hunting demons and protecting everyone around. There was one more thing Magnus wanted, before he’ll become a slave of the Prince of Hell, so he said - Now, please, let me see him one last time and then I’ll go with you.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, looking like he was considering his options and his face brightened and a triumphant glint sparkled in solid gold of his eyes – No, I know a better way. You’ll pull him out, but then I’ll erase you from his and all of their memories! You’ll be my servant until he’ll remember you ever existed and will care for you once more. If he ever will, - Asmodeus smirked - if not, you’re mine for the rest of the eternity.

Magnus’s eyes widened for a second, but then he nodded, lowering his gaze – I’ll do whatever you’ll say, just do it.

-Your wish is my command – the ancient one said sarcastically. He gestured for Magnus to rise on his feet and waved his hands to summon a portal that resembled a black hole.

Magnus came close to the gate and reached a glowing hand forward. He closed his eyes and started whispering Alexander’s name, calling out for him. Nothing happened for several minutes, but then, the portal shook and sparks flew all around the hall.  A shimmering, semi-transparent hand reached out of a portal and grabbed tightly Magnus’s wrist. Magnus’s eyes shot open as he pulled the hand with all his might. A second later, he had an armful of a confused Shadowhunter, clinging to him tightly. Magnus let out a relieved sob, whispering his Nephilim’s name over and over again. Concerned by the outburst, Alec moved away a little so he could look Magnus in the eyes

-Mags? What happened? Why are you….? Hey, please, don’t cry, love – he said soothingly, as Magnus could not stop the sobs that rippled through his body.

-My darling, I’m so sorry – Warlock managed to say before more tears flowed down his cheeks.

-Hey, why are you apologising? – Alec asked, gently wiping the tears that escaped captivating golden eyes

-I love you so much – Magnus breathed out, losing himself in the warmth of the hazel eyes he loved so much.

-I love you too – Alec smiled lovingly in return and cupping Magnus’s cheek. Older man nuzzled into his palm and said

– I’ll never forget you, and will always look after you. You’re my life and as long as you’re safe, even apart and far away, you’ll always be present in my heart. 

-What? … I… Why? Mags…? What do you mean apart? – Alec tensed as his confusion and concern grew.

-No time to explain, but everything is going to be fine. We always seem to find our way back to each other, aren’t we? – Magnus smiled and carefully lead him to his body.

-By the Angel! –Alec’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his own body on the floor, looking positively dead. –W-what…???

-Shhh, it’s alright Love – Magnus said and snapped his fingers. Alec’s ‘Spirit” was pulled into his body, that moved slightly and a shallow breath escaped the pale lips. Lightwoods released the breath with him and rushed to Alec’s side. Magnus smiled at them. Alec was home, alive and safe.  Drinking in the sight in front of him, Magnus tried to memorize each of his friends as well as each contour and curve and detail of the beloved face and body of his beloved. ‘Live, my dear Alexander. Be happy, be safe, my love’ he thought and turned to Asmodeus, who silently observed the scene.

-Thank you, Father – Magnus said gratefully to him. For the first time in his existence, Magnus felt anything other than utter contempt and revulsion towards his father.

-You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. It was a fair trade, Son. – Asmodeus answered and waved his hand again, taking away all the memories of Magnus, till the last bit, from Nephilim. When he was done, he gestured Magnus to take a place beside him

-Now it’s time for us to leave. I have a perfect plan of what to do. I want a cat for a pet – Asmodeus said excitedly - I think black suits you, - and then added enthusiastically - oh and so would wings!


	2. Unexpected meetings

He was working out at least for an hour now, trying to let out all the frustration and irritation he felt. He was tired, he kept having those dreams about something or someone so familiar, yet so strange and far away. Always there were those eyes, glimmering gold slit-pupiled orbs that Alec was desperately chasing, but could not reach. He felt like he was supposed to know it, but could not make himself to recall.

That was one of his many problems. However, not the main source of his irritation. The main question that did not leave his mind was ‘Why would Jace follow around the Fray girl like a lost puppy?!’

 Everything was great, until Jocelyn Fairchild showed up from her escape from the Circle and brought her redhead daughter with her. And Jace had to fall for the girl, hadn’t he? Not that Alec will ever confess to his Parabatai about his feelings, but it was easier to endure it all while Jace was simply fooling around with girls, no dates, no relationship, just one night stands. The train of his thoughts was stopped by a clicking sound of Izzy’s heels.

-Hey, big bro! Stop beating the hell out of a poor thing, we have a mission – came a cheerful voice of his sister. Izzy was the only one in the world who knew what Alec really was. He told her he was gay just when they were teenagers, right before his Parabatai ceremony with Jace. Since then, Izzy always supported him and talked to him when he needed it.

-I’ll be there in a minute – Alec answered. It’ll be good to hunt some demons.

***

-Jace! Behind you! – Clary’s cry made Alec turn to his Parabatai, seeing a Shax demon ready to attack Jace from the back. Jace turned just in time to see arrow hitting its target without a slightest fault. Blond Shadowhunter gave his brother a huge smile and nodded in gratitude. Alec smiled at Jace in return, his thoughts rushing far away, and so far, that he was not able to see in time the demon running at him.

Alec had only a moment to realize what was about to happen when a booming roar sounded right behind him. In next moment, Alec was pushed to the ground by something huge and heavy. A big shadow was hovering above him and Alec tried to figure out what kind of demon was it, as he never saw anything like it. For a moment he thought that he was dead, that the beast will get to him before demon will, but he was wrong. A shadow, Alec could make out black fur and feathers? moved in front of him, hissing cautiously. It took young men a moment to realize that the creature was not attacking, well not him at least, but actually protecting. And none other than him, shielding him from the demon. Izzy cried out his name, but he was too mesmerised to answer her as he took a good look at the creature.

It was a panther. With wings.

Throughout his life, Alec saw many things and creatures with or without wings, but never before had he witnessed such a beauty.  Elastic muscles played under midnight black fur, that glistened in the moon’s light. The lean body tensed before it jumped on the demon, ripping it with razor sharp claws and dagger like fangs. Demon screeched and tried to escape the death grip, but the beast was faster. With one movement of a heavy paw, demon fell to the ground and turned into ash. Several demons left alive, hissed and roared, but recoiled and were gone before any of the patrol group members could react. Carefully, Alec stood up from the ground, curiously looking at the creature before him.

-Alec, be careful, we don’t know what that is – Jace warned him, drawing his Seraph Blade out, ready to protect his brother if the beast will attack.

 Alec nodded, but, somehow, he did not feel any fear towards the beast. In next second he stopped, rooted to the spot by the sight that greeted him, as the panther turned to him. Golden-green cat- eyes stared at him with conscious and intent gaze, too thoughtful for any animal or beast. The longing in those golden orbs made it impossible to resist the urge to pat the creature. Also, the glistening fur looked too inviting not to get your fingers through it. Unconsciously, Alec moved towards the creature, reaching his hand out to it. Cat recoiled from his movement at first, but then took a hesitant step closer. Nephilim’s hand was just mere inches from its snout (nose), when the panther roared and rushed away from him, hissing.

His hand frozen mid-air, Alec stared at it in confusion. But the cat was hissing not on him, but at Raj, the stupidest Shadowhunter Alec had ever encountered in his life. And that stupidity was proven again, as Alec finally saw what made the creature so irritated. This idiot had hit it with the dagger, injuring its side. The gash was not too deep, but it hurt like a beastie and bled badly. Alec knew that, with his history of injuries from all the patrols and hunts.

-You, idiot! – Alec snarled at the guy, trying to stay calm not to distress the puma more.

\- Hey, it’s ok, shhh, no one’s going to hurt you – Alec said soothingly to the creature, sending a pointed disapproving glance at Raj at his last words. But what’s done is done. The puma sent another longing, sad look in Alec’s direction and, spreading its majestic wings, lunched into the sky, knocking down Raj in the process. Alec felt a pang of disappointment at not being able to touch it and was angry at that damn Raj for injuring the creature that had just saved Alec’s life.

-Why the hell did you do that?! – Alec turned to Raj with barely contained annoyance and the desire to punch the guy.

\- You came too close to it! It was about to attack you! – Raj whined defensively

-It did no such thing! It saved me from that demon! – Alec raised his voice a little

-What you did, Raj, was stupid. Beast was no threat for Alec. – Izzy said, huffing in disapproval

-It wasn’t, before you, idiot, had wounded it! What the hell were you thinking?! It could have jumped on Alec because of your attack. Or better, bite your dumb head off! – Jace was furious at Raj for being so careless. His action could’ve cost both Raj and Alec their lives, if, by some miracle, creature did not simply fly away.

-Oh, ok, so Alec almost getting into thing’s jaws is totally ok, but trying to save him I’m an idiot?! – Now Raj was getting annoyed as well. – Just great! – he shouted and turned, walking away.

-He is right, Alec. What were you thinking when getting this close to something we never encountered before? – Jace asked his Parabatai. Alec held his gaze steadily, but then let out a breath in surrender.

-It just was… something was different in the creature. It’s eyes… they were… too considerate for an animal... I felt no threat from it, I just knew it won’t harm me. – Alec said in the end, unable to find a correct way of saying it. He couldn’t tell them the whole truth, that those golden eyes hunted him in his dreams for past several months. At ‘not amused whatsoever’ looks he received from his sibling Alec shook his head – Anyway, what’s done is done, let’s get back to the institute, we have better things to do than look for the creature. – he said in a dismissive tone.

Just before he turned to follow his patrol group, something black on the ground caught Alec’s eye. Looking around he thought for a moment, before picking up a black feather and rushing after the group.


	3. Looking for a friend

After filling out the report, deliberately leaving the winged creature out of the mission, Alec went to get some needed sleep. The next morning, finishing his training with his Parabatai, eldest of Lightwood siblings decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. So, he told Jace and Izzy that he’s going out and strolled out of the Institute and into the nearest park. He glamoured himself as he always preferred as less attention as possible and felt more comfortable without people looking at him. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, sunny and clear sky, people having breakfast picnics in the park enjoying their weekend, children playing on the playgrounds…

Passing by the playground, Alec saw a small girl playing with the fluffy kitten. Girl was giggling as cat jumped around her, chasing some kind of toy on the string.  Seeing that, an image flashed in Alec’s mind. Reaching into his pocket, young man took out the black shining feather. He wondered where the puma was at the moment. Then he remembered that it was injured and his brows furrowed. Considering the idea of the cat being somewhere bleeding and in pain, Alec took out his stele and hurriedly drawn a Tracking Rune on his palm and clasped a feather in his hands, concentrating. A vague image of the tall brown building flowed into his mind. It looked familiar in some way Alec could not put his finger on. Nevertheless, he focused on the image and followed the trace.

The building appeared to be in Brooklyn, but it looked like an apartment building, and not the habitation place of the big mythical creature. Confused, the Head of the NYI entered the building that inside looked way too quiet and empty. The trace had lead him towards one of the doors on the top floor and he listened closely to the door, trying to hear any sound indicating that there’s anyone there. Not hearing anything, after a moment of hesitation, Alec slowly turned the door handle (knob) to check if it was opened. Surprisingly, the door swung open and as Alec took a step inside, he felt strong magic wards buzzing around and letting him in.

Again he felt something resembling déjà vu. Shaking his head young man walked deeper into the apartment.

It was beautiful and extravagant. Alec might’ve thought it was a home of an old lady, or maybe a collector, judging from the variety of antique things that looked decades, if not hundreds, years old, if not for the stylish contemporary design underneath all of those old items. Ignoring the strange familiarity of the place, Alec carefully inspected the area. After several minutes it became clear that the apartment was empty, and if the thick layer of dust on everything was anything to go by, it stayed that way for at least a couple of months. Reactivating the Tracking Rune, Alec followed the trace once again. He came to a stop in front of the spiral iron staircase, leading on the terrace. Climbing the stairs quietly with all the senses on full alert, young man slowly stepped onto the terrace.

He was greeted by a sight of a beautiful terrace with the giant cat in the middle, lying leisurely on the blanket and bunch of cushions, purring under warm rays of the afternoon sun. Hearing his approach, the golden eyes shot open and creature jumped up in alert. Stopping at his spot and holding his hands palms up in front of himself, Alec said in a soothing voice

-Hey, shhhhhhh. I’m not going to hurt you – he looked into cat’s eyes, that glistened as warm liquid gold in the sunlight. He could not help but smile at the sight of the shining black fur, majestic wings and lean muscular body

-You are a beauty! – he whispered in awe and creature ducked its head a little, as if embarrassed. That was strange reaction, as if it understood what Alec was saying. Not able to hold himself back anymore, Alec took a small step towards the cat, slowly reaching out his hand

-I won’t hurt you, I promise – Alec repeated with assurance strong in his voice. He stopped and waited for the reaction of the winged beast. Looking thoughtfully at him for several seconds, cat cautiously took at first one, then two more steps towards him, sniffing at his hand. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Alec felt soft fur under his fingers, as the creature nuzzled into his palm. Feeling the tension bleed out of the cat, golden-green eyes falling closed, Alec stepped closer and stroked through silky hairs more confidently. The low purr rumbling in cat’s chest resonated through his palm, sending shivers of contentment all over his body. Smiling Alec patted its head

-There you go, kitty. Thank you for saving me, and sorry for Raj’s stupidity – receiving a huff in response, Alec tried to look at puma’s side, where Raj injured it, but cat followed his motions and moved with him. Alec chuckled

– Hey, stay still, I need to see how is your side.

But cat ignored him and started to poke its snout into his chest, pushing him towards its nest. Alec obeyed the will of the cat and sat on the cushions.

-Now you lie down, I need to see the wound – Alec insisted, feeling a bit stupid talking to the beast as if it was human and could understand. The feeling changed, as cat did as he told it to. Lying beside him, it turned to him in a way, so it could cuddle its head on his lap and show him its side at the same time. Surprised by such willing and snuggly behaviour, Alec chuckled and patted behind its ear. He leaned closer to inspect the wound, but found it almost healed, pale pink scar visible in stark contrast on the midnight black fur.  Alec hummed

-So, you heal pretty fast, don’t you? – his hand stroked glistening silky hairs of its neck. Only response to him was a content purring. His fingers brushed against something smooth. Alec looked down and saw a purple leather collar, with the golden charm on it. The charm was diamond-shaped, with blood-red rubies at each end and ‘MAGS’ inscribed at the middle in a black, calligraphy script.

-Mags, huh? – Alec looked at the cat in amusement. – Well, nice to meet you, Mags, I’m Alec – he said, reaching a fist towards it. Huffing, Mags bumped its nose into the fist. Alec laughed some more, then patted its nose. After several minutes, young man relaxed completely, leaning a little on the cat who snuggled closer to him. The warmth of sun rays and soft fur under his fingers combined with soft purrs of the cat pretty soon lulled him into peaceful sleep.  

***

The buzzing of his cell phone tore him out of the most peaceful and comfortable sleep he had managed to have in last couple of months. Lost on his surroundings, he heard an irritated huff from his side. It appeared that he was almost lying on the side of the winged cat, who had its head on its paws, that in turn were on Alec’s lap. Cat looked at his jacket pocket as if it offended it in some way.

-You poor thing, sorry my phone ruined your sleep – ‘and mine’ Alec thought to himself, digging his cell out of his pocket. It was Izzy

-Hey Iz – he said, picking up the call

-Hey big brother. Is everything ok? Where are you?

-Yeah, everything’s fine. I… I’m, ummm, strolling the city. – Alec stuttered, wondering for how long was he out of it and slept.

-I see. Sorry for interrupting your personal time, but we have a mission.

-No problem, text me the location and I’ll be there in a few.

-Sure, I will. Thanks Alec! See ya!

-Yea, see ya, bye! – Alec finished the call, checking the time on the screen. He’s been here for almost 3 hours. It felt as if he just entered the terrace mere minutes ago. Sighing, tall Shadowhunter looked down at his new friend. Mags somehow looked sad and annoyed at the same time.

-Sorry, Mags, I have to go – Alec said regretfully. He did not want to leave this safe heaven, he felt at ease here.

Mags let out a sad whine and snuggled closer to young man, burrowing its face in his side, hiding underneath the leather jacket. Alec chuckled at big clingy softy and patted its shoulder

-I know, kitty, I don’t want to leave too, but I have to -  he said, feeling a soft breath tickle his side as Mags huffed again. It appeared it was its favourite thing to do, huffing.

 – Come on, Mags – Alec said, trying to convince the cat to let him go.

After several minutes, Mags gave in and shifted away, letting him to stand up. It had the most heart melting ‘puppy eyes’ stare imaginable directed at Alec. How could anyone say no to those golden orbs? The sound of the incoming message snapped Alec out of his musings. Sighing in defeat, he looked at the address and then back at his feline friend.

-Don’t be sad, I’ll pay you a visit as soon as I can – he said reassuringly and patted Mags’s head one last time. Unexpectedly Mags liked the side of his face, from jaw to eyebrow. Taken by surprise, Alec recoiled from the puma at first, but then started to shake with laughter.

-You, naughty kitty! Ewwwwww! – he said in mock disgust. Mags gave his signature huff, amusement shining in golden orbs. – Ok, buddy, I have to go! And stop looking at me like that. I have a mission to complete, only then I can come back and visit you again.

Mewling in defeat, Mags gave him another longing look and strode to its nest. When it laid down and looked in Alec’s direction, Nephilim smiled

-Good boy, Mags! See you soon, kitty!  - he said affectionately and left, already missing the warmth and peace of that place and company. Stepping out of the building, Alec looked up at the terrace, wondering how has he got used to the place and to Mags in mere hours, being asleep most of the time, for Angel’s sake!


	4. How does it feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This chapter is a bit short, but I'll try to post other chapters asap.   
> Also, there is no particular posting time for me, I post chapters whenever they are finished and I'm happy with the result, so some of them are posted everyday, some take a bit more time.)))) Please be patient!;)

After that first day Alec had spent with Mags, he made the loft and the terrace his hiding place. He would rush there at any opportunity he’d get to see his winged friend and feel this utter peace its company brought to him.

In the past 2 weeks he spent all of his spare time, sitting at the terrace and talking to Mags, sharing all of his thoughts. He told the cat everything, starting from how he loved his troublemaking siblings, pressure coming from Maryse, him being gay, afraid to even think about how his parents and the Clave would react if he came out, and finishing with telling his winged friend about the dreams that hunted him for several months now. Those eyes, the vague image of a figure, getting further and further away from him, and the feeling of utter despair as he tries to chase that figure.

All the while, Mags listened to him quietly but attentively, looking at him with such a thoughtful look that sometimes Alec thought it could really understand each word he uttered. Each time that Alec would get a little bit more emotional than he wishes to admit, Mags would lean closer to him, rubbing its head in a soothing gesture, or becoming playful, distracting Alec from bitter thoughts. And every time leaving the place, Alec would feel all the weight lift up from his shoulders, feeling light and peaceful, his mind cleared.

One day, Alec was particularly tired, both physically and mentally drained, when he got to the loft. Climbing up the stairs, Alec called out

-Mags? – the only response he got was silence, so Alec hurried to the terrace.

It was empty. Mags was nowhere to be seen. Alec was on the verge of panic when something moving caught his eye. A little away from the building, up high in the sky was Mags, its majestic wings spread wide as it flew around, circling the building. It was getting dark, so anyone looking from the streets below would not see it or will pass it as an eagle or any other big bird. Standing at the ledge, his elbows rested on the railing, Alec watched in wonder as creature easily swayed and flown in the air. As if sensing eyes looking at it, Mags dived downwards and flew to where Alec was standing, gracefully landing beside young man.

As soon as its paws hit the ground, Mags rushed to him, excitement and happiness radiating from the winged feline. Knowing what was coming, Alec moved away from the ledge, deeper in the terrace, and held his arms up just in time to catch an upper part of the cat’s body. Mags nowadays always greeted him in that manner, standing on its back paws and resting the front ones on Shadowhunter’s shoulders, in a manner of a hug. Chuckling, Alec hugged Mags back, patting soft fur on its back, right under the wing-joints.

-I’m glad to see you too, kitty. Flying and checking your territory, huh? – Alec asked, stroking behind one of Magnus’s ears, knowing that the puma enjoys it the most. Receiving an appreciative purr, young Nephilim’s smile got wider.

-How does it feel – flying? I wonder how it’s like, to be so free in the sky, looking down at the busy world beneath… - Alec said in wonder

What he didn’t expect was Mags, climbing down from his shoulders and nudging its snout into his hand. The cat looked at him expectantly and then motioned its head towards its back. Confused Alec looked at Mags, trying to decode the message the cat tried to send him.

\- What is it, kitty? What do you…? – when he got the message, Alec’s jaw fell agape. Mags was encouraging him to climb at its back. Young man let out a nervous laugh

-Emmmm, no buddy, I think I’m too heavy and not built for that… - Magnus sent him a ‘Don’t be an idiot’ kind of look and repeated the gesture.

Nibbling his bottom lip nervously, Alec hesitated. There were so many things rushing through his mind about why he shouldn’t give in to that… but he really would be an idiot to miss such an opportunity. ‘Ah, screw everything’ he took a step towards Mags. Sensing the change, cat’s eyes lightened up with excitement and it bend down, so Alec could climb on it. The cat was very patient, waiting for Alec to settle in properly. Positioning himself carefully on its back, trying his best not to lean on delicate looking wing-joints, Alec leaned forward, holding on Mags’s neck

-You better be right about this – he said, and Magnus huffed in reassurance.

Stepping a couple of steps back, Mags bend closer to the ground, getting ready. Alec felt muscles stretch and tense under him. The next moment Mags sprinted towards the ledge with the grace and speed inherent only for cats. Before Alec had time to react at the sight of the abyss closing in a head twisting speed, strong wings came in action and Mags’s paws tore away from the ground.

-Wooah! By the Angel! – young man exclaimed. For several seconds he stayed pressed as close to Mags’s back as possible, afraid to tumble and fall, but then, hesitantly he tried to straighten up as much as possible. Taking in a deep breath, Alec looked down below.

-Unbelievable! – he said in awe, mesmerized by the sight of NYC laying beneath them. It was so quiet here compared to the busy streets of the city. The only sound he heard was his heart fluttering in high speed. A joyous, carefree laugh found its way out of his chest and he let himself relax and enjoy the moment. They flew above the glowing city, unseen by unsuspecting people below. Mags circled around one particular spot, urging Alec to look down.

-Wow! You know where I live? Now that is creepy, have you been following me? – Alec said in mock horror, looking down at the Institute. Mags turned its head in his direction, clear for him to see the eye roll. Aleck chuckled at that and patted its head.

-Let’s get back to the loft, shall we? – young man said. Puma nodded and made a wide circle to turn back.

As they arrived at the terrace, Mags landed softly and bend down its front paws to help Alec to climb down from it.

-That was amazing! Thank you so much, Mags! You have no idea how much it meant for me to fell free, even for a short time. – Alec whispered, leaning his forehead into Mags’s, gently stroking the glistening fur. Mags mewled in response, liking his cheek. Alec chuckled

-Now you need to rest, after carrying me for miles around the city. And as wonderful as your company is, I have to get back to the Institute. - At that, he received a sad whimper from the cat and a longing look in slit-pupiled golden orbs. It was heart-breaking to see Mags so sad at each of their goodbyes, but he could not do anything about it. If it was for him to decide, he would’ve stayed here for all the time he had. But he had his duties, but more importantly, his siblings to look after, so he had to return to the NYI.

-Don’t worry, I’ll check on you tomorrow, kitty – patting behind one ear, Alec smiled at the creature. Golden- green eyes sparkled with excitement and it purred in appreciation.

-Ok, I gotta go, see you around, Mags! And stay out of trouble! – at the skeptical huff, Alec chuckled and left the loft, looking forward for coming back soon.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Sorry, this chapter is a bit short too.  
> Again, be patient with me))))  
> Enjoy!

** Chapter 5 **

Alec walked to the train station deeply in thoughts. All the days spent with the winged cat rushed through his mind. It felt so familiar and yet so new. It felt so easy and calm in the presence of his feline friend that it resembled the feeling he got only from the company of his siblings. However, there was an unsettled buzz at the back of his mind, screaming at him that something important is missing. But what was this something Alec could not make himself remember, feeling somehow sad and wound up. He was drawn out of his musings by the sound of his station being announced.

He was almost at the street where the Institute was located, when a feeling of threat alerted his angelic senses. Carefully reaching for his Seraph blade, Alec’s gaze intently scanned the area around him. Hearing the hissing coming from behind, Alec spun around in a lightning speed, only to face the hoard of the Shax demons. ‘Shit! This is bad!’ Rushed through Alec’s mind, as he counted at least 23 pairs of red eyes, glistening in the darkness.

 Oh….! Of course the nest should’ve been located right in the path leading to the Institute! young man noted ironically. The luck was such a bitch if you’d ask Alec. Always, always something was happening to him or his siblings, as if they had offended luck or fate or whatever the Hell was throwing all the troubles at them, personally.

 Well, today was officially off the charts!  First he had to face his mother, who constantly tried to find him a proper woman to marry and clean the Lightwood’s name that his parents tarnished in some unknown, at least to him, way. After that he had a pleasure of patrolling with Raj, the most annoying Shadowhunter in the NYI or maybe even in the whole Shadow World… Then he had to go through tons of reports and other stuff to solve, that took him hours to finish. And now, THIS!

-For Raziel’s sake, what have I done to deserve this! – Alec muttered tiredly, and all the Hell broke loose.

***

Since yesterday morning, when their parents showed up in the institute, Alec seemed put out and when Izzy tried to talk to him, he just brushed her off. Now he was missing and Jace felt something was wrong with his Parabatai. Currently,/ Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were discussing how to find him with their friends on the Institute’s balcony, Max reading his Runic book.

-Wow, Izzy look! There is a giant eagle there! – Her younger brother’s voice cut through their intense conversation with Jace. Both of the elder siblings and their friends looked to where Max was pointing in the sky. Indeed, something huge was flying in their direction, huge wings moving through the air. But, as a figure got closer, they could see it was no bird.

-Max, get inside, NOW! – Jace commanded. Grabbing the boy, they rushed down the stairs, into an Ops centre. Gearing out, Izzy turned to Max

-Max I need you to stay here…

-But…

-No but’s, do as I say, it is not safe there – Izzy gave him a stern look, not leaving any room for argument

-Ok – boy said, disappointment clear in his voice.

-Good! Love you! – Izzy smiled

-Me too – youngest of Lightwoods said with the smile.

–Ok, buddy, stay out of trouble, ok? - Jace came to them and looked at his little brother with the knowing smirk

-I said I will! – Max whined in irritation and Jace and Izzy chuckled. Then Jace turned to his sister

-Ready? Let’s go!

As they reached the front door, running outside and were greeted by a strange sight. The puma, the same one that saved Alec’s life not that long ago, stood there, holding the tip of the strange bundle in its jaws. Carefully it lowered the bundle down on the ground and nuzzled into it, whimpering. Sensing the Nephilim coming close, it did not recoil. Instead, it looked pleadingly at them and then nuzzled into bundle again, as if trying to get their attention to it. Cautiously, Jace took a step closer to it, to see more clearly what creature was trying to show them, and gasped.

-Alec! – hearing her brother’s name, Izzy rushed to him, ignoring the fact that there was a big puma standing there. Somehow, Izzy felt the same thing as Alec implied that day, that no danger was coming from the winged cat. Indeed, it took a step back, letting both her and Jace better access to their injured brother.

-He is bleeding, his shoulder is scratched, but scratches are not deep, ones on the chest are. Looks like Shax demon’s bite marks. There might be poison in his blood, but maybe not… - Izzy was too consumed with the checking her brother’s injuries, that she hasn’t seen Max coming out of the Institute doors, looking transfixed at the winged creature behind them, not even registering his favourite elder brother bleeding on the ground. Only when Jace was helping Izzy to lift Alec up to carry him, she noticed Max standing right in front of the black majestic cat, reaching out his hand.

For a second it reminded Izzy of the day when the puma saved Alec’s life for the first time, and the way Alec was reaching his hand towards the creature in exactly the same manner as Max was doing right that moment. Hesitantly, cat took a step towards the boy, who looked so small standing close to the tall, huge creature, and nuzzled its nose into small palm. The purring sound coming from deep within it made Max giggle and pat it more confidently this time. Seeing it, both Izzy and Jace shared a look, surprised by this wonderful creature. It seemed as if it was feeling no threat from them, as they as well sensed none from it. Not only it saved Alec’s life for a second time, but it behaved strangely relaxed among their family.

With one look, Izzy asked Simon to help Jace to carry Alec inside, Clary following them. Turning at now giggling little brother and the cat, Izzy came close to them

-Max, we need to get inside – she said, watching the winged feline push Max towards with its snout, encouraging him to follow his sister.

-Bye, bye, kitty – Max said to puma, before running after everyone and leaving Izzy alone with the creature.

-Thank you… for saving him. Both times… - Izzy said, seeing true concern in golden slit-pupiled eyes. The creature mewled in response, looking to where her injured brother was carried.

-Don’t worry, we will take good care of him – young Shadowhunter smiled. Receiving something resembling a nod, Izzy smiled at the winged cat, then hurried inside of the building. Throwing the last concerned look after her, the creature took off, rising high up in the sky.


	6. What are siblings for, if not for support and acceptance?

Trying to move his limbs, Alec groaned. He ached all over. Something was beeping right under his left ear, each beep piercing his brain like a needle.  His mind was fuzzy and slow in its awakening. What happened? Where was he? Something warm had enveloped his hand, squeezing it a little.

-Alec? – the voice was familiar, yet sounded so far, that young man could not define who uttered his name.

Trying to open his eyes appeared to be as terrible idea as was moving, as he barely cracked his eyes open and shut them in the instant. His vision and throbbing head had not welcomed the bright light whatsoever. Another groan escaped his lips.

-Wha…t..- he croaked out. His throat felt hoarse and tongue felt as a sand paper.

-Hey big brother, how do you feel? – recognising that the voice belonged to his sister, Alec tried to open his eyes again, slowly. A tired, but beaming, face of Isabell appeared in front of his blurry vision. Blinking several times to clear it, he looked around.

He was in Institute’s Infirmary, but he had no idea How on Earth did he get there?

Memories started to come back to the exhausted mind, images of the yesterday? flashing one after another:  training, talk with his mother, patrol, mountains of paperwork, his visit to his feline friend, him flying with Mags, taking train afterwards, then….

Shax demons hoard attacking him. One of the bastards injured him badly. He passed out. Wait a minute… just before the world turned black, he saw something. Furrowing his brows in concentration, Alec tried hard to remember what did he see. Realization hit him as another image shot through his mind

-Mags… - Alec whispered, sitting up and regretting the movement in the same moment.

-Shhh, you need some rest, try not to move too much – Izzy said, forcing him to lie down again, and smiling when he complied – Good boy! Now, what were you talking about? – Alec opened his mouth to reply, but was cut by the annoyed huff sounding from the doorway

-Maybe about how utterly stupid of him it was not to call us when he was attacked? –came an irritated voice of Alec’s Parabatai. Turning in the direction of the voice, hazel eyes met angry, but concerned, mismatched blue ones.

-Jace… - Izzy scowled at the blond Shadowhunter.

-No, Izzy, he was an idiot to fight alone, and anyway, where the hell did you disappear yesterday? – his brother exclaimed and glared at Alec.

-I’m sorry – Alec muttered, feeling bad for making Jace and Izzy worry. – I just…. I had not very pleasant talk with mom – at those words Alec received sympathetic glances from his siblings - I was tired, so I decided to have a walk, moment of peace, away from here – Alec waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the door into Infirmary.

-What did she tell you? – Jace asked, sounding less irritated, but a bit angry now. Biting his lip, Alec weighted his options.

Should he tell them what was going on? Share his talk with Maryse Lightwood? If he wanted to share it with them, then he had something to tell his brother first.  He had to and was about to come out to his Parabatai. He felt a bit awkward, fearing the blonde man’s reaction… No. He trusted his siblings with his whole being, knowing they will never judge him, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Izzy supported him very much since the day he came out to her, and Alec knew that his brother will do the same. So, taking a deep breath, he started to explain

-Mom and Dad want me to marry a girl from a good Shadowhunter family, so that the Lightwood name will be recognized again, as it was before.

-Oh, Alec, I’m so sorry – Izzy whispered, understanding the true reason behind Alec’s unease. The sympathy in her eyes morphed into one of the anger – I can’t believe their forcing you into this!

-I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t know. We can try to change their minds…. – Jace was stopped by Alec’s heavy sigh. Grabbing his sister’s hand tightly for the needed support, the eldest of Lightwood siblings said

 –It is not only that I don’t want to marry a girl…. The problem is I can’t marry a girl…. Any girl…. - he trailed off a bit, gaining courage to say his next words – I’m gay.

Alec waited several long moments, intently looking at his brother’s unreadable expression. Then blonde man grinned

-Yeah, I kinda know you are. – Jace said -I figured it out several months after our Parabatai ceremony - Well, he had a decency to look sheepish. Staring at him for a moment, stunned by a revelation, Alec asked tentatively

-So… ummm… so you’re ok with that? – young man blushed a little, looking at his brother

-What, you being gay? Of course I am. You are my Parabatai, my friend. Alec, you’re my brother and I’m there for you with anything that makes you happy – Jace said, his grin turning into small assuring smile.

 A relief washed over dark haired Nephilim at the acceptance and support his siblings gave him. If only his parents reacted the same way…Who was he kidding?! Maryse and Robert Lightwood would never be ok with their first born son being gay, especially when the Clave itself was very traditional. Well, for now, he was happy that he could trust this part of himself to his siblings, share the burden of a dark secret with closest friends they were to him.

-Thank you – Alec whispered eventually, his eyes shining with gratitude.

-Yeah, sure. Now, stop being sappy, I’m still mad at you for almost killing yourself!

-Ah, about that, who can tell me, how, by Raziel, am I in the Institute? – Eldest of siblings asked, still confused

-You don’t remember anything at all? – Izzy asked softly, still holding his hand in hers

-I just remember being a few blocks away from the Institute when I accidentally encountered a Shax nest, right of my way. I tried to fight them, but I think one of the beasties got to me when I wasn’t looking and I passed out. I should’ve been dead, but I think I saw Mags saving me… - Amused by the name, Izzy and Jace stared at him with raised eyebrows

-Mags?

-Yeah, ummmm…. Do you remember the mission several months ago, when ummm…. The day the big winged cat saved my life? – At their nods Alec continued – well, I think he did it again. The puma is Mags.

-We figured that out – Izzy said with the smile – The creature literally brought you to our doorstep. – At her words, Alec’s eyes widened. Where was Mags now? He was afraid to even think what the Institute would do to the wonderful creature if they’ll get their hands on it.

-Where is he? What have you done to him? If anyone dared to tou…. – his tirade was stopped by his sister

-Hey, Alec, chill! He’s ok! No one saw him except for us. He brought your bloodied unconscious body, begging to save you. Nice kitty you have there – she said with the grin

-Although we thought you were more of a dog person – Jace added, grinning as well.

-Good, he saved my life for several times already, and he is a great friend, no offence – Alec added, smiling at the pout on his Parabatai’s face

-You are a bad brother! How could you trade me for a feline! – Jace whined, his eyes wide with mock horror, making both Izzy and Alec to chuckle at the big sappy baby their adoptive brother could be sometimes.

-You say that as if you hang out every day – his sister said, making Alec blush.

-Yeah, actually I did. For past several months. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that I don’t trust you to be there for me, it’s just I feel so…. Free and peaceful there… - Alec started to apologise.

-It’s ok, big brother, we get it. Why don’t you tell us what have you been doing on your visits? – she suggested.

-You have no idea how great it was! Can you believe it, we’ve flown above the NY and it was magnificent and magical and… – he told them all about the time spent with the feline. His siblings listened to the tale in awe. They’ve never seen Alec so alive before, eyes shining and smile never leaving his face while he shared he precious memories of his new friend.

-Mags is quite magical…. – Alec ended his story. Then he tried to sit up again. When his sibling started to protest, he said - I need to see if he is alright

-Ok, but we’re going with you… Nah-ah-ah! – Jace raised his finger, silencing any complain his brother was about to say - We’re going with you, or you stay here until you feel better.

Sighing in defeat Alec nodded

-And, anyway, we want to meet your feline friend! – Izzy added, happy glint shining in her eyes.


	7. Again, why shouldn't I kill the news-bearer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone! :D  
> Sooo sorry for taking that long!   
> I had quite busy days, then my laptop decided to go crazy o_O, so i had to wait for it to be fixed...   
> As an apology, i'm posting two chapters today, and two or three concluding chapters until the end of this week, maybe even tomorrow, depends on when i'll finish the last chapter  
> So, enjoy, comments and feedback are very much appreciated!))))))))

When they were leaving the Infirmary, they’ve met Clary and Simon, who had joined the siblings, excited to see the puma too. As they reached the loft, Alec rushed up the spiral staircase and out on the terrace, his siblings and friends close behind him.

-Mags? – Alec called out. An excited mewl sounded from the side and Alec turned to see the cat rushing to him. Then, Mags stopped midway, eyes wide, as all the Gang showed up behind Alec

-Hey, buddy! Shhhh! They are friends – Alec said soothingly, stepping closer. Seeing it relax a bit Alec said, smiling

– Now, where is my usual greeting? – Mags hesitated, letting out a whine – No, I’m not having it, I want my hug! – Alec said insistently, trying his best to ignore the looks his friends were sending in his direction

-Dude, I don’t think it can underst… – Simon started, only to be cut off by an annoyed hiss from the gigantic cat. Alec threw a stern look at him

-If I were you, I would hold my tongue. He can understand everything perfectly – As if to confirm his words, Mags gave an affirmative huff and slightly nodded its head. Alec smiled and said

– I’m still waiting for my favourite greeting – Opening his arms, young man stepped closer

-Alec… be careful – Jace said, concerned about his brother’s behaviour and his mental health. Even knowing that Alec had spent weeks with the creature, he still was cautious. Receiving a death glare from his Parabatai, blond Nephilim decided to remain silent, warily watching as winged feline rushed to Alec and jumped on him. Jace heard a gasp from Izzy that quickly morphed into an ‘aww’ as Alec chuckled and hugged the puma back.

-Now, that’s my kitty – he said in affectionate tone, patting the feline, that put its head on his shoulder, behind the ear. A soft purr rumbled from cat’s chest, making girls coo.

-Thank you, Mags, for saving my life – Alec said, hugging the cat closer. Mags looked him in the eyes, golden orbs shining happily, and nuzzled into young man’s cheek. Alec chuckled, closing his eyes at the feeling of the soft fur caressing his face.

-That is so sweet! – Clary said, smiling at adorable picture in front of her. 

-Can we pat him too? – Izzy asked, her hands itching to touch the soft-looking shiny fur.

-Hmmm, ask him – was all Alec said, letting Mags slide from his shoulders and turn to his sister.

-Hey, Mags! I’m Izzy, Alec’s sister. We’ve met before… – she started, feeling like a fool – can I join the cuddles?

Mags let out a soft mewl, stepping towards her and standing in front of her. Izzy held her breath. Looking at her thoughtfully, Mags leaned down, letting her pat its head. When she stroked the shiny fur, cat let out a soft hum. Izzy jumped when Mags licked her cheek, startling a squeal out of her. Everybody laughed at the scene.

-Awwww, you big cutie- Clary said, coming closer and patting the feline.

-Yes, he is, indeed. I’ve never seen a cat, cuddlier than this softie – Alec said, happy that his feline friend and the Gang liked each other. Well, girls liked him, but boys had mixed emotions. Simon looked a bit scared of the feline, whereas Jace was still on alert, as if waiting for the cat breaking wild.

-Come on, guys, really?! – Izzy said, looking at their expressions. After staring at his siblings and girlfriend through narrowed eyes for several moments, Jace sighed in defeat and shuffled his feet towards the puma. Mags looked at him in amusement, clearly enjoying the show. Jace stepped closer, reaching out his hand

-No jokes, ‘kitty’- blond hunter warned the feline, receiving sarcastic huff. Carefully, Jace let his fingers slide against the black fur, enjoying the feeling more than he wanted to admit. So, the whole Gang stayed at the loft, ordering Chinese takeout and just lounging, talking and playing with Mags.

After several hours passed, they needed to head out on the mission.

-Magsy, we need to go – Izzy said, patting Mags’s side. She grew to the big cuddly feline and didn’t want to go. Looking into sad golden pools was so hard to resist – Oh, please, kitty, don’t do this to us! We want to go as much as you want us to, so it’s unfair to look like that at us. – Magnus huffed, but leaned closer, purring. Alec was the last one to say goodbye, and when he came closer, Magnus whined in protest. The feline eyes were sad and concerned.

-I know, kitty, but don’t worry, we’ll be ok – receiving a sceptical look accompanied by huff from his winged friend, Alec chuckled sheepishly and patted behind cat’s ear - I promise this time we’ll be fine. I will visit soon. Now, kick us out and go to rest

Magnus mewled unhappily but complied, ‘hugging’ Alec and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder.

-Bye, bye Magsy! – sounded from the Gang, followed by a quiet

-See you soon, kitty – from Alec.

***

After the hunt, the group of friends returned to the Institute in a good mood. The mission went well, peace and calm restored in the area once more. Quickly taking shower and changing from clothes drenched in demon goo, Alec tried to sneak out of the building unnoticed. It looked like the odds were in his favour all the way to the main entrance, yet not till the very end, as almost stepping out of the door, Alec was stopped by an irritated voice of his mother

-Where do you think you’re going? – closing his eyes to hold himself back from cursing out loud, Alec plastered one of his most convincing masks of innocence. Brows furrowed in confusion, lips formed in thin line, eyes innocent and wide, Alec turned to face the Lightwood matriarch

-I was just going to have a run for couple of miles and back. I think I can use some exercising and fresh air – he said in a calm voice, whereas he was all but calm on the inside.

He was going to Mags’s place, wanted to avoid his parents for as long as he could. Knowing that this dreadful talk about marriage will come out sooner or later, haven’t stopped him from hoping for ‘later’ rather than ‘sooner’. Actually, he would’ve preferred ‘never’, but whom was he kidding, if Maryse Lightwood put her effort into something, she’ll get it even if the skies would fall.

-Well, you’re staying and no, it cannot wait – she said, seeing her son open his mouth to protest. Sighing in defeat, Alec followed her, cursing everything and everyone. He was so fed up with all rules and politics and whatever else the Clave cared about. He fulfilled all of his duties to the Clave, yes, but it didn’t mean that he shared all of their views. Only the idea of protecting his family made it at least a little more bearable, along with the constant self-convincing that it was his duty and he was helping someone.

-Sit down – Maryse ordered him as soon as they entered Head’s Office. Alec knew his mother well enough to recognise fierce determination in her voice. In situations like this, silent obedience was the best way to go. So, he did what he was told to do, silently waiting for her to talk.

-Tomorrow, Clave will send an Envoy to our Institute. Young woman’s name is Lydia Branwell. Now, I want you to show her everything here and make her presence here enjoyable. Try to give a good impression, will you? Your father and I think that she is the best person to seal the deal with. And after this is done, the event could be planned for the next month – Now truly confused, Alec raised his brows, asking for clarification. Huffing in annoyance, Maryse said – The deal, Alec! The wedded partnership!

At her words, Alec’s heart sank. ‘Wedded partnership’?! Who even calls it that way? That seemed to be the least of his worries though. This couldn’t be happening! Not so soon! NEXT MONTH?! He couldn’t marry the girl, Lydia, NEXT MONTH, he wasn’t ready for that. He needed more time to figure something out to change his parent’s mind about the whole thing. Or, at least and only as the last resort, to accept the idea of never being happy and pretending for the rest of his life and going against his own nature, before condemning himself to that. He. Needed. More. Time!

-W-what? – young man managed to stutter – I… I mean, what is the hurry? I think the proper courtship should take longer than one month… - he internally face-palmed. What on earth was he saying?! What proper courtship?! It meant prolonging the already life-long torture, if it was even possible to do so…

-We both know that this phase is not needed when sealing a solid partnership. It has nothing to do with the romantically involved couples and marriages. –  Maryse brushed him off, without even blinking an eye.

Sometimes Alec wondered if his mother even cared for her children? For him? What kind of mother would put their child through the life in arranged marriage, knowing that no happiness, but misery will be inflicted on them? He had to come out to his parents long ago, but he knew it was a terrible idea. Now, because he’d delayed it for so long, nothing he would say will change their minds.

Even the fact of him being gay. If they’ll know, he will have even lesser chance of getting out of this mess, as it was a disgrace for man to love another man. His parents will force him into the marriage with the girl even more zealously than they’ve had so far.

In any way, Alec was officially and royally screwed!

-Oh… emm… yeah, s-sure… ok…- Alec’s voice died out, as he felt his façade start to crumble. His eyes prickled with tears and the lump in his throat grew impossibly big, suffocating him. He was heading into a panic attack. He needed to get out of here. NOW!

-Well, I probably… should…g-go and… start preparations then! - Jumping to his feet, Alec turned around and rushed out of the door

Bursting out of the Office, Alec ran blindly as fast and as far as he could. In his rush, he all but knocked down his siblings by bumping into them.

-Woah! Easy, buddy, what’s wrong? – Jace caught him from ricocheting at the impact and preventing him from falling on his butt. The blond hunter looked worried sick. Several minutes ago he felt the rush of desperation and distress through their Parabatai bond, so he and Izzy hurried to help their brother. Now seeing in what state Alec was, made them even more concerned. Hazel eyes wild, filled with despair and pain, tears flowing down pale cheeks, that cornered look, as if a deer caught in the flashlights of the car…

-Alec, what happened? – Izzy asked, clutching his hand and holding him from running away.

-I-i… they… - Alec couldn’t even muster a coherent word. Closing his eyes and taking in a shaky breath, Alec spoke in a rush – Tomorrow, the Clave Envoy is coming to the Institute. I am to ‘make a good impression’ because the next day I’ll be proposing her and playing the wedding next month. – Jace and Izzy looked positively thunderstruck at the declaration, whereas Alec felt proud for not stumbling over words in the situation like that. The first flash of life, that raced through Isabel’s face, was pure rage

-I’m gonna kill our parents! – she snarled – I gonna rip their dumb heads off! – now, it was Alec who was catching her from running to do Raziel knows what to their parents. Sending her a grateful look, Alec shook his head

-Thanks, Izzy-dizzy, but I think there is nothing we can do to change their minds. – he said, sadness and affection in his voice – I just need to get out of here for some time, can you two please cover for me? – he looked pleadingly at them. At their nods, young man managed a small watery smile, that turned into concern - Promise me you two won’t do anything stupid until I’m back. No going to our Mother for talking or killing or ripping heads off, ok? – he raised his eyebrows, daring his siblings to protest. Rolling their eyes and sighing heavily in surrender, they both nodded. – Good! I love you, guys. Thank you for caring so much for me

-We love you two, big brother. And it is nothing compared to what you had to put up with because of us. – Izzy said, hugging him tightly

-We just want you to be happy, and we are at your side, no matter what. Never forget that – Jace added, joining the hug.

In moments like this, Alec knew why he was doing it, or his siblings were the most precious and important people in his life. He would readily give his life for them and was sure they would do the same for him. Their love and support were only things giving him enough strength to battle this unfair cruel world.

Disentangling himself from his siblings before giving each one a kiss on the forehead, Alec left the Institute, feeling a little relieved. His siblings were first destination to go whenever something troubled him. But recently, he found another safe haven in the presence of one winged, cuddly feline. It was the exact place where he was now headed.


	8. Hold on, kitty, I’m coming for you...

Stepping into the loft, Alec felt all the burden fall from his shoulders as if he was able to breath freely once more. Only his relief was short lived as he took in his surroundings.

The loft looked like a hurricane raged through it. Everything was a mess, things thrown around the floor, art pieces hanging on the walls torn and angled oddly, several pottery works of art Alec liked were now scattered around the room in millions of pieces. Once beautifully decorated living room now resembled a bombing side. Heart stilling in his chest, Alec rushed towards the staircase leading to the terrace, unglamouring his bow and quiver and drawing out his Seraph blade.

As silent and quick as he could, Alec sneaked through the door, stepping onto the terrace. Here everything was in the same state as the downstairs. Magnus’s favourite cushions were scattered all around, some of them torn. But what disturbed young man the most were claw marks on the floor, as if someone was forcefully dragged and resisted as much as they could.

-MAGS! – Alec shouted, knowing that he was too late and there was no one left here, yet too desperate to believe his winged friend was missing. With trebling fingers, Nephilim fished his phone out of the jeans pocked, and speed dialling the first person that came to his head. The call was answered after the first ring

-What is it, buddy? Are you ok? I felt… - Jace said worriedly

-Jace, I need you and the Gang at the loft, as soon as you can – Alec cut him in alarmed voice

-Are you injured? What happened?

-No, no, I’m ok, well, physically anyway. It’s Mags, He’s missing and the place is a wreck and I-I just… - he stuttered, unable to hold back his fear for his feline friend’s well-being.

-Calm down, Alec. We’re on our way. We’ll be there in 15, maximum 20, minutes. Everything is going to be ok, we will find him – his brother reassured him

-Ok, but please, hurry – Alec said before ending the call.

While waiting for his friends to arrive, Alec searched the place for anything that he could use to track Mags down. He had no idea if the place belonged to him, or maybe to some warlock, as there were magical wards guarding the place. He had just found some kind of, judging from the patterns and red colour, Chinese or Japanese lucky charm, that he felt was somehow significant, when he heard his friend calling out for him

-Up here! – he shouted. One by one, alarmed and with weapons drawn, Izzy, Jace and Clary came into view.

-What on earth happened here? – Clary muttered, seeing claw marks decorating the floor.

-I don’t know, but we can try Parabatai tracking on this – he held up red charm – to pinpoint his location. – Nodding, Jace reached out his hand to Alec, withdrawing a stele from the pocket

-Let’s find him

Concentrating on the charm, Alec closed his eyes. It was faint, but he managed to get an image of some dark dusty place, where, to his relief, Mags was alive. Poor thing howled and roared while clawing weakly at the rock beneath him, yet, alive and kicking. But to Alec’s horror, beautiful creature was cuffed to the floor, thick chain snaked around the base of its neck, and what looked like dozens of demons surrounding and guarding it. Hazel eyes shot open, fierce determination written over handsome face

-Got him!

***

Planning the rescue mission on the way to the place, they’ve called in for a backup, as there were too many demons for the 4 of them. At the meeting point with the patrol group outside of the old, deserted building at the outskirts of NYC, they were greeted by the sight of some blond girl leading the team.

-Who are you? – Izzy asked bluntly. 

-My name is Lydia Branwell – the girl said efficiently – the Envoy from Idris.

Silent for several moments, younger Lightwood siblings looked worriedly at their elder brother, who seemed to be in shock. All the blood left his face and his stomach fell, as Alec heard the name. Lydia was beautiful, yes, and professional by the looks. But he didn’t want to meet her so soon. What the Hell was she doing here?!

-E-excuse us, Ms. Branwell, we didn’t expect you before tomorrow’s morning – He managed to utter. He had no time for this. Mags was in danger and he needed to get to his winged friend as quickly as possible. Seeing that his brother struggled to talk, Jace took it in his hands to brief the team on the plan. When the topic of Mags came out, Alec decided to spare Jace the trouble and to explain it himself 

-There would be a creature, black winged puma, be careful not to hurt it, it’s not a demon nor enemy, it’s on our side – at raised eyebrows, he just repeated sternly – In no circumstances to harm the feline, is that understood? – ‘yes, sir’ sounded from around, only Lydia looked unimpressed

-How do you know it won’t attack us? – she asked, her chin held high

-I know Mags – came simple and immediate response - He won’t harm anything besides demons; he saved my life multiple times and never hurt neither me nor my friends. He is harmless to us and is at our side. – the finality in his words was clear, so Lydia backed off for now. As everything was discussed, they all split up, going into positions.

They were moving through the building for what felt like hours before they’ve heard howls and growling coming from lower grounds. Those howls, filled with rage, distress and desperation ripped Alec’s heart apart.

‘Hold on, kitty, I’m coming for you’ he thought, speeding up his pace. He heard his siblings follow him. Together, they reached the pathway, leading to the basement. Sharing a look without a word, they stepped through.

The picture that greeted them was disturbing. Mags was chained in the middle of the room, hordes of demons surrounding him at three sides, behind the feline was a bare wall, with no demons there. Trying to find a way to sneak there unnoticed was pointless, there was clearly no way, but, at least, there was enough space for Mags to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Exchanging several gestures and instructions with the team, the Lightwoods got ready for the battle.

In that moment, Mags looked in their direction and froze. Wide golden eyes filled with terror and feline started to shake its head rapidly, as if telling them to back away and save themselves. Alec smiled reassuringly at his friend, warmth and sincerity shining in his eyes. Mags seemed to settle a bit, but slit-pupiled eyes watched young man’s every move. When Alec stilled before leaping onto closest demon, Mags gave him a sign, looking at him, then lowering his gaze at the cuffs. Getting the message, Alec nodded and turned to his siblings. They seemed to get the idea as well, as they nodded to him.

‘Ok, it’s now or never’ Alec thought, before drawing his bow and arrows, aiming. At his signal all the hell broke loose. Their team leapt out of its hiding place, killing startled demons with unimaginable speed. Having his back covered by his siblings and redhead hunter, Alec moved steadily towards Mags, followed closely by Lydia. When young man came closer, the winged cat let out a whimper and rushed to him. Chuckling, Alec patted the feline, listening to the purring coming from Mags.

-here is my favourite kitty! How are you, Mags? – Alec asked, leaning down and drawing unlocking rune on the cuffs, and no ordinary, but magic blocking ones. Mags nuzzled into his side, huffing in response

-You’ve turned a huge beast into cuddly kitten! Unbelievable! – Lydia exclaimed, mesmerised by the beautiful feline and its affection to Alec. Looking up at her, puma started to snarl, startling both Lydia and Alec

-Mags?! What… - Alec had no time to finish the line, as Mags jumped at wide eyed Lydia. Only after looking properly, Alec understood that it was not Lydia whom Mags attacked, but the demon sneaking at her from behind. Scrambling to her feet, Lydia stared at the growling feline, standing protectively in front of her.

-By the… Angel! For the… moment I thought – blond girl stuttered.

-I’ve told you he will never harm anyone besides demons – Alec said, sending an arrow into the snarky bastard that tried to jump on Isabel. His sister and Parabatai rushed to their side

-Magsy! Hey there, boy – Izzy cooed, patting Mags’s side before swirling around and beheading another demon with her whip. Mags mewled in response, rolling his eyes as if to say ‘poser!’.

-I see the Lightwood family is filled with cat-persons. – Lydia huffed.

-I guess we all are, except for… - Jace cut through two demons at once with his blade – Mother. She is more dog-person

-Yeah, especially when it’s about barking orders – Izzy finished sarcastically, three siblings, and, surprisingly, feline, snorting at the private joke that Lydia didn’t get.

-Incoming at five o’clock! – Alec shouted, all of them turning, moving like methodically synchronized machine, ready to destroy.


	9. Rescue of the feline or of the lost heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i couldn't resist to post another chapter today!)))) 
> 
> The last chapter will be posted this week and story would be complete!
> 
> Enjoy and comment!

Everything was a blur to Alec. He had no idea how long the battle lasted. The place was swarming with demons and the Gang along with Mags and Lydia, were covering each other’s backs and working together perfectly, without uttering a word. Now, the battle was over and they’ve won. Currently, they were outside, not far from the building, ready to head out to the Institute, with Mags save and sound by their side.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and an unexpected boom sounded pretty close to them, from the side of the building. Turning in the direction of the sound, everyone froze, eyes wide in terror. A big, red wave of flames was moving in their direction, and was moving fast. Alec’s wide eyes met the golden- green feline eyes, seeing distress and fear clear in them.

Loud wail tore out of Mags, as the cat threw itself towards the Nephilim, jumping in front of them, facing and covering them with its majestic, soft wings. Wings that glowed bright blue, the same blue as the magic that surrounded almost whole field like a shield. Tremor ran through felines body and it let out a loud agonised roar, as the fire-wave struck its back.

-MAGS! – Alec barely recognised his own voice. The cat went quiet and its body went limp, falling on them. Alec, along with siblings, caught it, falling to the ground.

-We need a portal! Now! – Izzy barked an order to the near standing hunters, who nodded and started to call to the Institute.

-Oh God! Mags! Mags, hey kitty look at me – Alec pleaded, moving the cat in a way, so that he could hold its head close to his chest.

A quiet whimper escaped from Mags, as it forced its eyes open. Alec’s own eyes filled with tears, looking into those golden pools, filled with so many emotions and peace. Sadness and pain, as well as relief, trust and something akin to love shone bright in puma’s eyes.

-Shhhh, it’s ok… you’re going to be ok, kitty…. hold on for me Mags – Alec’s voice cracked, while he tried to calm now shivering feline in his arms. Relaxing a little at his soothing voice, the cat nuzzled into his chest, as if trying to reassure him, be there for him as always. Young Shadowhunter hugged his dearest friend closer, tears falling freely from hazel eyes.  Mags’s breath got shallower and weaker

– No, no, no… Come on, Mags. Please, hold on for a little longer, I know you can, buddy. Please, please – Alec’s voice fell to a whisper and he closed his eyes, praying to every Angel to save his winged protector – Don’t leave me, Mags. Please, I need you so much… - he could not think of a world where he didn’t have his close friend by his side.

Alec felt warmth, radiating from Mags, getting stronger, as if sun rays caressing young man’s face. Hearing someone gasp, hazel eyes shot open. Blinded by the bright glow, young man blinked several times. The glow was coming from Mags, who seemed to be morphing into a shape, that was resembling a… human?

The big fluffy head that rested on Alec’s chest moments ago, now felt like skin and silk under his hands. As the glow slowly died out, Alec found himself holding a man in his arms. The man’s upper body was cuddled to Alec’s torso, soft cheek resting right above Shadowhunter’s rapidly beating heart. And he was the most handsome man that Alec have ever seen in his life.

Slender, muscular body, clad in deep blue silk shirt and black tight jeans. Tanned bronze skin, so soft under his touch. Asian features clear on man’s face. Beautiful lips of the shade of soft rose petals. High cheekbones, square jaw. Almond-shaped eyes, heightened with black kohl… the moment the said eyes fluttered open, Alec’s breath caught in his throat.

Golden-green cat eyes that he could never forget looked up at him. Those eyes…

Unable to hold back, Alec slowly reached his hand to cup man’s cheek. The touch felt so natural and the man himself looked so familiar. Man leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

-Mags? – Alec whispered. When hazel eyes met golden ones once more, young man felt as if his mind exploded. Images, feelings, and emotions flooded his mind and a name flashed above all the cacophony of information in glittery bright letters

Magnus Bane…

-O God, Magnus! – He gasped. How could he forget Magnus? How could someone forget the love of their life?!

Golden eyes widened and filled with tears

–My darling Alexander, - Magnus whispered, smiling and covering the hand on his face with his own - how I missed you, my love ….

Before Alec could reply, Magnus’s eyes closed as he fell into unconsciousness, his hand falling limp at his side and a stray tear escaping closed eyelids. Shocked, Alec stared at the pale face of his, somehow forgotten, boyfriend, having no idea how that was possible. So, he looked at people around, trying to figure out if anyone remembered Magnus as well. After several long moments of silence, realization crossed faces of his siblings and friends.

-By the… - Izzy whispered

-What is it Izzy? – Alec asked urgently. Izzy opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by a portal opening not far from them, and one of the hunters calling out

-The portal is opened into Infirmary; we can carry him…

-No need, I’ll carry him myself – young man interrupted him. Carefully lifting the older man from the ground, Alec pulled him securely close to his chest and planted a chaste kiss on High Warlock’s forehead. The Gang got up with him, Jace picking his bow. Alec walked to the portal, his siblings close behind.

As soon as they passed through, they’ve called for medics, who ran to the group instantly. There was confusion on medics’ faces. They were ought to take care of their Nephilim comrades, yet, there was an unfamiliar man, and warlock by the looks. Receiving a stern look from Lydia, they rushed to help without a word. They had a hard time to take a good look at Magnus though, as Alec clutched to him tightly, refusing to let go of the man.  

-Mr. Lightwood, calm down. We need to check the extent of his injuries. – one of the medics, young female, said softly. – We won’t do anything without your knowledge, I promise. Let us examine him properly – it was clear that eldest of Lightwood siblings really cared for the warlock. So, as any woman, she couldn’t help but hope that the two of them will find their happiness. And to do so, they needed to take care of a warlock.

-Y-yeah, sorry, I just… - Alec stuttered, carefully lowering Magnus on the bed and trying to move away. At the loss of the contact, older man let out a soft whimper, tensing.

-Shhhhh, baby… you’re going to be ok– Alec said softly, soothingly caressing older man’s cheek – I’m right here, with you, Mags... - Magnus seemed to relax and nuzzle into touch, falling back deep into unconsciousness.

-I think you better stay close, he seems to calm when you’re at his side – the medic-girl said, barely holding back from cooing, but the situation surely was not the one to admire the strong feelings between two men, at the forbidden love. Alec just nodded, sitting on the bed and cradling Magnus’s head on his lap, letting his fingers through silky hair of his beloved. Certain that Magnus was in good hands, Alec turned to his sister

-Izzy, what happened? – he asked - Magnus… he was t-the puma… he protected me all along. How could I forget him?! What happened?  How...? – Alec’s voice was confused, sadness filling hazel eyes.

-Alec, what’s going on here? – the voice of his mother sounded far away for Alec, as his eyes were glued to the face of his siblings. So he didn’t see all the blood draining from Maryse’s face, as she noticed the unconscious form of his lover. Done with everyone interrupting this important and urgent conversation, Alec huffed in frustration

-Rescue mission got messy, but everything is sorted, report will be on your desk by tomorrow’s morning. – he said, sparing a quick glance at her. Maryse looked scandalized, but she had no time to utter a single word, because her eldest son already turned back to his siblings, as if waiting for an explanation from them.

-Hunt…– it was Jace who answered. – O-our hunt went wrong… we’ve located demon hoard, we almost finished them off, when more came. We needed to portal, our way was cut out and you…. You said you’ll distract them and ordered us to go through. I didn’t want to, but you are a dumb stubborn prat! – Jace glared at him pointedly - When we got to the other side and you didn’t follow… I-I felt you fading… as if you were…. – blond Shadowhunter’s voice cracked and eyes filled with tears. Alec shivered, feeling terrible for making his Parabatai and brother go through it all. He couldn’t imagine, and never wanted to know, how it feels like, to lose a part of your soul.

-By the time we got you out and brought back to the Institute, you were barely alive – Isabelle continued, seeing that their adoptive brother couldn’t talk at the moment. – We wanted to go to Magnus, but… - she trailed off, sending a look full of hate and accusation at their mother, who seemed to pale even more than before.

Alec have never saw Maryse Lightwood looking so terrified and speechless. He furrowed his brows, patiently waiting for Izzy to explain

– She forbade us to go to him! Said Silent Brothers would make a better job in saving you rather than ‘that Downworlder’! – Izzy’s words were more like a snarl, full of contempt and venom. – We tried to sneak out, but she caught us and locked us all in the cell! Your injuries were too sever for angelic powers of Brother Enoch to repair them… You… - she stopped for a moment, all of her anger morphing into sorrow, blinking away the tears and trying to speak through the lump in her throat - You’ve died, Alec. We’ve lost you. While we were in the cell… Jace screamed in agony and then, when you were gone, h-he passed out. – Jace visibly winced at the memory - Only after that, did that women let us out. – she pointedly glared at their mother again.

Maryse, who was standing there, deathly pale and still, looked at her children with wide eyes full of shame and regret, before rushing out of the room. No one made any attempt to stop or follow her. As soon as their mother left, Izzy tried to continue

 –Clary and Simon went after Magnus, and we… we stayed with y-you. – her voice broke and a stifled sob escaped her lips.

 -Oh Izzy… I’m sorry, to all of you – Alec whispered, with wide eyes.

-We’re just glad that you’re here now, buddy – Jace said, hugging Izzy to his chest in comfort, and then looking down at Magnus, mismatched eyes shining with gratitude – And you wouldn’t be here if not for Magnus. We were afraid he would destroy the place or the whole NYU in his grief, or anger that we didn’t come to him for help, when he’ll find out, but… When he came to the Institute… Alec, I’ve never seen someone so… that centuries’ worth agony in his eyes… -Jace shivered, shaking his head - he was so devastated… h-he sat with you, mourning, cried for you leaving him… but then something in him shifted. He looked so determined. None of us understood what he was doing, but then he started to chant summoning incantation… He summoned Asmodeus himself, Alec!

-He did what? – Alec was so shocked that Magnus would summon the Ruler of Edom. – But he wouldn’t summon his… - young man swallowed the last word, because it was not his secret to share, but Magnus’s

-His father? – Izzy supplied. Seeing Alec’s eyes widen, she smiled in this sad, understanding smile. – We know. Asmodeus mentioned that Magnus didn’t want to have anything to do with him, ever. He was amused that his Son, ‘the most powerful warlock alive’, called him to ask of a favour. He said that there is a price for everything, and that he will take one of our parent’s life in exchange for yours. Magnus just silently shook his head, and offered his own life in exchange for yours.

-And if I thought that Valentine was the worst father to have… I’ll say Asmodeus definitely beat him at that. – Jace said – He could’ve just taken his life, but he gave a chance for Magnus himself to pull you back in the world of living, just to take you away from him. The bastard said that Magnus will serve him until you’ll remember him or will care for him once more. He took away all of our memories of Magnus. And Magnus just silently agreed. - Jace still could not fathom how much you must love the person to willingly agree for the eternity of misery and torture - at his next words, Jace sent a soft smile at his brother - I guess he didn’t want to live where there was no you by his side and cared more for your life and happiness than his own. – Izzy nodded her agreement at his words and continued

-Asmodeus opened some kind of portal and Magnus using his magic summoned and dragged you out from it. He was so happy to have you back, as if it didn’t mean eternity of serving to the Prince of Hell... So, I guess turning him into winged puma was his father’s way to make it much more difficult for you to remember Magnus – his sister ended the story, looking at the man in Alec’s arms. – We will never be able to pay him back for what he did for you, for us. But, be sure, big brother, he will be alright. You two have been through so much, and both of you are too stubborn to let anything to tear you apart. He will find his way back to you, just as you did to him.

Alec chuckled

-He better, or I’ll find a way to bring him back just to kick his ass from here to Edom and back– he said, then blushed till the tips of his ears, realising what he’d just said. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, amused by, albeit unintended, innuendo, sounding from their shy elder brother. They were interrupted by the medic-girl, who didn’t even try to hide the tears and adoration in her eyes looking at Alec and Magnus, clearing her throat.

-I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’re done with the examination– she said, looking at Alec, who nodded, concern back in hazel eyes once more.

-How is he? – he asked, caressing Magnus’s hair lovingly.

-Besides burns on his back, all of his vitals are stable. I think it’s pain and exhaustion that took all of his energy and are the reason why he’s unconscious. As our runes don’t work on him, we can only treat him in slow mundane way, or we can contact a warlock to come and heal him…

-Yeah, calling a warlock-healer is a perfect idea – Alec said, then he remembered. – Cat! – at confused faces of medic’s, he explained - Catarina Loss, we need to call her, she’s one of Magnus’s oldest friends and one of the best healers. She works in mundane hospital; I think it was ‘St. Helen Hospital’  

-I see. Then, we will contact her right away – girl nodded and left, to make a call.  

-Cat will bring you back to your feet in no time, love – Alec said, taking Mags’s hand. Entwining their fingers, Alec left a soft kiss on Magnus’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot! The last melody that inspired the scene of Magnus changing into human when the curse is lifted is Brian Tyler – Into Eternity ))))


	10. The deal is completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! ;)  
> Finally I’ve got my hands on the keyboard!  
> Sorry for the long wait, but life is never easy and I’ve got a lot of stuff going on, so... I hope to start posting more frequently as I’ve got a lot of ideas and stories I’m already working on. Thank you for the wait and I really hope you won't get disappointed. Please comment below, leave feedback, ideas for new works and your emotions)))))  
> So this is the end of the story! Thank you all for joining this wonderful journey ofAlec and his Kitty- Mags winged friend!  
> Take care! ;)

Cat arrived to the Institute in mere minutes after she received the call. Rushing to the Infirmary while listening to the report the medic-girl was giving her, Cat had tried to understand, what happened and how did she forget her dear, for centuries now, friend. As soon as she stepped in, she was greeted by the sight of Alec, half lying on the bed and holding still unconscious Magnus protectively in his arms.

-Alec! – she called out and Alec raised his tired eyes from Magnus’s pale face. Speaking quietly, not to disturb the man snuggled to his side, young man smiled at her

-Cat, hi! Thanks for coming here so fast, I know you’re busy in the Hospital… - his mumbling was stopped by a soft smile from the Warlock

-Nonsense! For Magnus I’ll find a moment to spare, no matter what. – she said reassuringly and then turned into full medic mode, inspecting the damage on her friend’s back. Done with that, she raised her hands above the High Warlock and purple sparks danced on her fingertips as she chanted the healing spell. When all the burns were healed, no trace of them on bronze skin, she addressed Alec again

– I need to make a potion for restoring his magic reserves. - Snapping her fingers, she summoned a small cauldron and some ingredients, mixing them in one by one and stirring the liquid - He exhausted his magic till the last drop. How did that happen? – she furrowed her brows, then added - I think some kind of spell took centuries worth memories of Magnus and of our friendship… Do you know what could cause it? – she asked, confusion and concern clear in her features.

Alec quietly told her the story, starting from the failed mission and finishing with Mags’s rescue mission. Cat looked enraged by Asmodeus’s mind games as well as Magnus’s stupidity and willingness to sacrifice himself so readily. It was admirable, yes, she hoped that everyone had a chance to share this kind of strong feelings like Magnus and Alec did, but it didn’t mean that when they both did rush into danger and sacrifice without any consideration of their actions and the outcome of it was good.

After they talked for some time, Cat was called in for some emergency from work and had           to return to the hospital. She left Alec some instructions at the time interval and amount of potion he had to give to Magnus, as well as another vial, containing a healing potion to ease the soreness of Magnus’s back when he’ll wake up. Assuring her he will take care of Magnus and saying goodbye, Alec asked Izzy to show Cat out. Holding Magnus closer to his chest, young man soon dozed off, lulled by the feeling of soft breath caressing his skin and the sound of steady beating of his lover’s heart.

***

It was another hour or two before Alec was woken up by the feeling of the feather light touch in his hair, and a soft breath on his cheek. Rolling to the side with the content sigh, sleepy hazel eyes opened to the sight of pools of molten gold looking deep into his soul. Without a word, young man nuzzled at Magnus’ cheek, planting a loving kiss there. Magnus was lying on his side, facing Alec, one of his hands tucked under his cheek, the other going through Alec’s messy hair. The older man smiled brightly, looking so young and relaxed.

-Magnus, hey… - Alec whispered hoarsely

-Hello to you too, darling – older man whispered back, his hand cupping Alec’s cheek that he was caressing before – I’ve missed you so much, Alexander – his voice had a sad tinge to it, old eyes filled with mixture of emotions.

-Missed you too, baby – Alec smiled, catching his Warlock’s lips in the one tender of kisses. Magnus eagerly reciprocates, curling around Alec’s body like a cat. As this thought crossed his mind, Alec chuckled into their kiss

-Now, what made us so happy? – Magnus smiled at him after they broke apart

-I just think that being puma really suited you – At confused amusement dancing in golden eyes, Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead – You always hold that feline grace in every movement, each so elegant and smooth - he smiled when he looked at the way their bodies were interlaced, fitting together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle – You remind me of an adorable cuddly kitten when you snuggle to me like this... – then, hazel eyes met slit-pupiled ones - And I love your real eyes, they are the most beautiful and captivating sight I’ve ever seen… - long calloused fingers of an archer caressed bronze cheek, making Magnus hum contently – Whenever I caress you or we just lie together like this, you purr like a cat bathing in the warmth of the sun-rays on a sunny day…

\- Oh is that so, Sayang? - Magnus enquired, raising a perfect eyebrow

-Sayang? – Alec smiled in amusement. The word was unfamiliar, yet it sounded soft.

-That’s Indonesian word for darling – Magnus smiled at him mischievously, when Alec raised his eyebrows –and I guess only you, gorgeous, can make me want to purr and moan… - High Warlock snuggled closer to his favourite Nephilim and inhaled the calming scent of his lover.

-By the Angel! Please! Information overload! Really didn’t need to know that! – the words of his Parabatai startled the pair and made Alec blush - You two are disgusting! Bane, I will have nightmares!

-Oh, quit whining, Blondie! Have you seen you and Biscuit together? – Magnus retorted, giving him an unimpressed look – Besides, I haven’t touched your brother for a long time, so you better not stand between a puma and its prey… - to accentuate his point, he gave his Alexander a once over with darkened hungry eyes

-OYE! Stop that! He’s not piece of meat! Bad kitty! – Jace exclaimed mockingly, making everyone snort

-My kitty – Alec whispered into older man’s ear, making him shudder in pleasure, as his breath caressed his face

-Izzy! Do something! Your brother and his boyfriend will give me nightmares! – Jace whined

-I don’t know about you, hermano, but I really enjoy seeing them like this! Sooo cute! – Izzy smiled and turned to Magnus – How are you feeling, Magnus?

-In your brother’s arms, my guapa Isabel, I feel perfectly fine, more than fine, I’d say… - he smiled like a Cheshire cat receiving another annoyed groan from Jace

-Glad you’re happy…. But… I know you need some rest, but we have to ask you... Can you explain to us what happened? – High Warlock’s smile faded and was replaced by a scowl and pondering expression. Long sigh left his lungs before he started talking

-After Alexander was woken up, my Father took me back to Edom. For couple of days he held me chained before being sure I won’t try to escape. He fed on my memories at first, then he gor bored and decided that he wanted a pet for his amusement… he decided that he was a cat person so he turned me into the panther and added wings for he thought they would be useful for me to do his dirty work he made me do…

Magnus winced at memories, grimacing in disgust as shadow covered his golden eyes. Alec squeezed his hand reassuringly that gave older man strength to continue the tale.

-I’ve been kept in Edom for almost two months before he let me go to my loft. He prohibited me to approach or interact with any Nephilim, threatening to chain me in Edom again if I would be lucky and he’ll feel generous, or in the bad scenario, he’ll change the curse and erase all the memory of me you have permanently. – his eyes welled with sorrow as he looked at Alec

-I couldn’t stay away from you… never… I stalked you, followed you on your every mission just to see you and to make sure you’re alright… it broke my heart to be so close to reach you, but being unable to reveal myself… - Magnus snuggled into Alec’s embrace and clutched tightly to him. Alec saw how much pain it caused his beloved to stay away, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to hold back as much as Magnus did. Young archer kissed his man lovingly on the temple and stroked his back comfortingly.

-There were so many times I barely held myself from interfering in the fight to protect you, but in the end, I could hold back no more… seeing you moments away from being mauled by a demon… I acted on the instinct… when you were so close, your hand outstretched to me…. It felt so good to be so close to you, feel the heat radiating from you…

Warlock moved a little away from Alec to look into his lover’s eyes with so much emotion in them that made Alec’s eyes prickle with joyous tears. Magnus cupped his face and said in a quiet, tender voice

-Your eyes, I missed the way they affectionately caressed my soul whenever I looked into them, and there and then… it felt like coming home, being complete once more…

Alec couldn’t help but lean and capture soft lips by his own in a tight passionate lip lock. Magnus kissed back furiously, as if a famished man getting the very first bite of delicious foods. The kiss was short, but it was communicating all of the emotions, fears and love that both lovers felt. Breaking apart at the need of air, they sat there, foreheads pressed close, eyes closed, savouring the moment.

-Then, you found me – Magnus continued breathlessly – And there was no way I would stay away from you ever again. I tried my best to cover your presence in my life from Father, and I did a good job for a long time as he had no idea that we find our way to each other yet again. It was the day I brought you to the Institute, battered and bleeding, did he find out. One of the demons you fought the night before that, was Edomi, so as soon as it was banished, it reported seeing me protecting you to my Father… – young man felt how his Warlock boyfriend shivered in his arms and tightened his embrace around older man protectively

– He was furious, hoard of his demons barged into my loft and dragged me to him, as he decided to use me as a bait to kill you right in front of me as a punishment for me disobeying him. He knew you would come for me, and I tried to escape or do anything to keep you from coming after me… when I saw you there, for the moment I thought that I will lose you, but we managed to win the battle and I was so elated by you being safe that I didn’t think that my Father might anticipate your strength and knew all along that demons would not hold you… I should’ve known he would have something more powerful ready for you…  

-The wave of dark magic was like a ticking bomb all along, with me leaving the building set as a trigger. My magic was dormant from the moment he turned me into feline, but I guess Father underestimated his hair and my power, also I think, he was weakened when we banished all the demons in the building. So, when the bomb went off, I was desperate to protect my family and my magic reacted to my distress and need. I managed to shield everyone, well except myself… but I was glad that you’re all safe and that in my last moment I’ll be surrounded by people whom I think of as a family and in the arms of the one I love…. that the last sight I’ll take with me would be hazel eyes and face of my Alexander…

A tear slipped those said hazel eyes, as Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and let his tears fall. Magnus was in no better condition than him, tears running down his own cheeks. Izzy was weeping full force by now, as did one of the young nurses, and Jace tried to fight his tears as best as he could.

-I’m never letting you go, Mags, ever… - Alec whispered and planted a kiss on older man’s shoulder.

-I know, love, me neither. You lifted the curse as you truly cared for feline-me, no doubt as strong as for human-warlock-me – came a hoarse reply and a wet chuckle - and, I guess, you know the rest and even more as I think I passed out. – After that, Izzy rushed to the kitchens to bring Magnus and Alec some food, as he big brother hadn’t left his boyfriend’s side since they portalled from the field. The two were left alone while they ate and cuddled and talked about things.

Later that day, the whole Gang and Magnus’s friends were huddled in Magnus’s loft, talking about everything they’ve been through for the months the High Warlock was gone.

-What if Asmodeus will decide to come after you? What if he’ll come after Alec? – Jace asked, as they were having drinks.

-I don’t think he’ll try anything, he will abide to the deal. Alec remembered me, the curse has been lifted, both parts of the deal are completed.

-Wait, I thought you’ve broken the deal seeing Alec, or am I missing something? – Simon asked the older man

-I did, yet my Father broke the rules by trying to kill Alec and all of us, that is the reason he will not attempt to attack us again. We made the deal, both did not follow it, and now both accepted the outcome. The deal is done. – Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, making himself comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap and sipped his cocktail.

-Good, I just got you back, and I intend to spend some quality time with you, so I don’t have the time for Prince of Hell going mad and trying to hunt us down – the Head of the NYI said, planting a kiss on Warlock’s forehead

-Indeed, I missed you and we need to catch up for all the months we spent apart – Golden eyes twinkled with mischief and Magnus leaned in and pecked Alec’s lips then winked suggestively

-O-okey! I guess we better leave two lovebirds now otherwise they will do something we won’t appreciate seeing! – Izzy jumped from her seat and started to shoo everyone out, the couple completely ignoring the world around, lost in each other’s presence. The door clicked and they were left alone in the quiet loft.

Magnus shifted so that he was now straddling his Shadowhunter and wrapped his hands around young man’s neck

-I’ve missed you so much, manisku Alexander (my sweet Alexander) – he whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

-I’ve missed you too, baby – Alec sneaked his hands around older man’s waist and drawn him closer – I love you, Magnus Bane…

-I love you too, my Alexander – Warlock breathed out and kissed him with so much love and passion that Alec had never felt before.

It was a new sort of connection between the two of them as they understood each other without words or even a memory of the other. It was a deep understanding and pulling they had shared and nothing could change that. Not curse, not Prince of Hell, and not even death as they always will find their way back to the true mate of heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
> Some scenes from chapter one were inspired by several melodies, so if you want to check them out here's the list:  
> *Alec died, Magnus angst (Nicholas Hooper - Dumbledore’s farewell)  
> *Magnus decides to summon Asmodeus. Life for a life. Magnus trades his soul for Alec’s (Simon Finley - Arman jumps)  
> * Asmodeus saying he’ll lift the curse if Magnus will serve to him, until Alec remembers him or cares for him once more. Magnus giving one last look on Lightwoods (Michal Pavlicek - Merlin the burial)  
> *Portal, Magnus catches the soul of Alec (Murray Gold - Together or not at all)   
> *Magnus's one last look at Lightwoods (Michal Pavlicek - Merlin the burial)
> 
> There is one more, but it will be in the end of the fic, so, no spoilers:)


End file.
